


place your hand in mine

by maradyer (ashtxns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Textfic, Texting, might be a lil funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/maradyer
Summary: [To Beautiful Swans] guys….important question……[To Beautiful Swans] will you still love me….when i longer ball so fucking hard……[From Hayato] no we won’t[From Eita] I’m deleting your number[To Beautiful Swans] HARSH!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> [chinese translation available](http://koutenka.lofter.com/post/1d2fe1a8_e66f88a)
> 
>  
> 
> a look into tendou satori's phone?? why yes i love texting fics so this happened
> 
> (Beautiful Swans is the group chat for the third years. tendou totally named it)

**[To Eita]** semisemi!!! i got a new phone :D

 **[From Eita]** Who’s this and how did you get my number

 **[To Eita]** it’s me!! tendou!!

 **[To Eita]** your best friend!!

 **[From Eita]** This is false, Reon is my best friend

 **[To Eita]** HARSH EITA-KUN HARSH

 **[From Eita]** I’m kidding

 **[From Eita]** It’s Wakatoshi

 **[To Eita]** wakatoshi-kun is my best friend ha!!!

 **[From Eita]** I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND??

 **[To Eita]** MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!

 

 **[From Eita]** My best friend is actually Yamagata

 **[To Eita]** you waited two hours to dump this on me didn’t u

 **[From Eita]** Surprise attack

 **[From Eita]** Jk. You’re my best friend

 **[From Eita]** Satori?

 **[To Eita]** I KNEW IT

 **[To Eita]** I SCREENSHOTTED THIS NO TAKE BACKSIES

 **[From Eita]** fuck

 

 

 

 **[To Wakatoshi]** up for a morning run wakatoshi-kuuun!!

 **[From Wakatoshi]** Sure. Meet at my dorm?

 **[To Wakatoshi]** see ya in 10!!!

 

 

 

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** who woud win a fight: godzilla or me, hyped up on five energy drinks and counting?

 **[From Reon]** What?

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** serious question

 **[From Hayato]** that’s easy lol

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** aaaaand we have a participant!!

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** who do u think would win my dear hayato?

 **[From Hayato]** definitely semi

 **[From Hayato]** he’d knock out godzilla and drag you back by your ear while giving you a lecture why you shouldn’t drink that many energy drinks

 **[From Reon]** Oh my god

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** hmm

 **[From Eita]** What are you talking about?

 **[From Hayato]** scroll up

 **[From Eita]** satori what the fuck are you doing at almost midnight drinking five energy drinks gdi

 **[From Hayato]** told ya

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** i was thinking about…some stuff

 **[From Eita]** Don’t strain yourself

 **[From Wakatoshi]** What stuff?

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** about our last match. how that was the last ever match we played together. how we’re graduating soon and all this…playing vball with you guys. having our game nights. destroying eita at uno. it’s all gonna be over soon?? idk

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** ahaha ignore me that was the energy drinks talking

 **[From Eita]** Satori

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** i’m fine! sorry

 **[From Wakatoshi]** Meet at Tendou’s dorm?

 **[From Hayato]** on my way

 **[From Reon]** I’ll bring the cards

 **[From Eita]** I’m not gonna lose this time at uno

 

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** thanks guys. really

 

 **[From Eita]** No more energy drinks more for you

 **[From Eita]** and how come you’re so good at uno. You’re cheating aren’t ya

 **[To Eita]** i would never!! what do you think of me!!

 **[From Eita]** yeah yeah

 **[From Eita]** good night satori

 **[To Eita]** night semisemi!

 **[To Eita]** and thanks

 **[To Eita]** and who knows maybe before we graduate i’ll teach u how to properly play uno (/^▽^)/

 **[From Eita]** GOOD NIGHT

**[To Shiratorizawa Academy VBC]** image.png

 **[From Hayato]** wow. absolutely outstanding. look at this. please everyone please come and see.

 **[From Shirabu]** That’s…just a picture of Ushijima-san drinking water?

 **[From Hayato]** appreciate the finer arts

 **[To Shiratorizawa Academy VBC]** image.png

 **[From Hayato]** ethereal. magnificent. marvellous.

 **[From Shirabu]** Aaaand that’s a picture of Semi-san?

 **[To Shiratorizawa Academy VBC]** FINER ARTS

 **[From Shirabu]** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 **[From Eita]** SATORI GDI WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT PICTURE

 

 

 

 **[From Eita]** uh I think a girl just confessed to me?

 **[To Eita]** lol you think??

 **[From Eita]** She was stammering a lot? I kinda felt bad for her

 **[From Eita]** She was a first-year I think

 **[To Eita]** you got your first confession eita-kun!!

 **[From Eita]** That wasn’t my first confession??

 **[To Eita]** omg pretty conceited are we

 **[From Eita]** No I’m just stating facts

 **[From Eita]** I get confessions per letter but that was my first confession face-to-face??

 **[To Eita]** if youre so popular why don’t more people confess to you personally?

 **[From Eita]** I don’t know? Is it my face?

 **[To Eita]** yes no one wants to look at your ugly mug  <3

 **[From Eita]** Well but you seem to like this ugly mug  <3

 **[To Eita]** youre intimidating

 **[From Eita]** What?

 **[To Eita]** youre difficult to approach, that’s what everyone says

 **[From Eita]** Oh. Really?

 **[To Eita]** kudos to that first-year girl lmao she got some guts

 **[To Eita]** what did you say

 **[From Eita]** Turned her down

 **[To Eita]** i hoped you did it gently

 **[To Eita]** knowing you, you probably broke her heart

 **[To Eita]** into tiny million pieces

 **[From Eita]** What the hell does that mean

 **[From Eita]** I was gentle!!

 **[To Eita]** youre not the best at talking to people lmao

 **[From Eita]** thank god you got ME as your best friend!!

 **[From Eita]** geh

 **[To Eita]** geh??? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN EITA-KUN!! RUDE!!

 **[From Eita]** Are people really…scared to talk to me?

 **[To Eita]** what does it matter?

 **[To Eita]** i wasn’t scared to befriend you on our first day of vball practice!!

 **[From Eita]** Yeah I remember you declaring loudly WE’RE FRIENDS NOW that’s how I got stuck with you

 **[To Eita]** you say that as if it’s a bad thing (＾▽＾)

 

 

 

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** guys….important question……

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** will you still love me….when i longer ball so fucking hard……

 **[From Hayato]** no we won’t

 **[From Eita]** I’m deleting your number

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** HARSH!!!

 

 

 

 **[To Eita]** hey

 **[To Eita]** heyyyy

 **[To Eita]** semisemiiiii

 **[To Eita]** u alive?

 **[From Eita]** Debatable

 **[To Eita]** arent u in class?

 **[From Eita]** Debatable

 **[To Eita]** semisemi!!

 **[From Eita]** What do you want? You shouldn’t text in class

 **[To Eita]** you’re texting too lmao

 **[From Eita]** Because YOU texted me first

 **[To Eita]** you couldve just ignored my texts??

 **[From Eita]** I never do that?

 **[To Eita]** omg rly??

 **[From Eita]** Yes? Why would I ignore your texts

 **[To Eita]** idk half of the time u sound really fed up w/ me

 **[To Eita]** but u secretly like texting me! aww eita-kuuuuun!!

 **[From Eita]** Okay what do you want

 **[To Eita]** can we go to the store after school!! i want ice cream

 **[From Eita]** We went two days ago??

 **[To Eita]** yes…two days ago. today is a new day. is that a new concept to u

 **[From Eita]** I don’t get how you can eat so much chocolate ice cream every second day

 **[To Eita]** because its gooooood!! u should try it

 **[From Eita]** i’m lactose intolerant

 **[To Eita]** ?? since when

 **[From Eita]** since I was little??

 **[To Eita]** NO U ARENT STOP LYING TO ME

 **[From Eita]** Lmao you totally bought it tho

 **[To Eita]** so what if i did!!!

 **[To Eita]** so ur coming to the store with me? great!

 **[From Eita]** I never said yes

 **[To Eita]** pleaseee we can get tekka maki

 **[From Eita]** I’m in

 **[To Eita]** lmao so it was that easy then?? thx! it’s better with ur company

 **[From Eita]** What does that mean

 **[To Eita]** huh?

 **[From Eita]** Better with my company?

 **[To Eita]** yes!! :D i like going out with u

 **[From Eita]** Oh. Okay

 **[From Eita]** Pay attention in class

 **[To Eita]** semisemi?

 **[To Eita]** catch ya later then!!

 

 

 

 **[From Hayato]** you finally asked semi out?? good for you

 **[To Hayato]** what

 **[From Hayato]** what?

 **[To Hayato]** i didn’t ask eita out?

 **[From Hayato]** oh my bad then

 **[To Hayato]** WHY WERE YOU THINKING THAT!!

 **[From Hayato]** calm down

 **[From Hayato]** it’s just..it was after lunch and we were walking back to class and he was smiling at his phone?? and he said he was texting you so that was a huge surprise because normally he looks mildly annoyed while talking to you??

 **[From Hayato]** so I thought you snagged yourself a pretty setter!! my mistake

 **[To Hayato]** so how did you come to the conclusion that i asked him out??

 **[From Hayato]** lmao seriously?? everyone notices your heart eyes. except semi, that is

 **[To Hayato]** WHAT

 **[To Hayato]** me?? a crush on eita??? PLEASE

 **[To Hayato]** i don’t have a crush on eita

 **[To Hayato]** that’s ridiculous lol??

 **[From Hayato]** if you say so

 

 **[To Hayato]** i think i have a crush on eita

 **[From Hayato]** only took you the whole day to realize

 **[To Hayato]** FUCK what do i do???

 **[From Hayato]** dude I’d love to help but idk how??

 **[From Hayato]** tell him??

 **[To Hayato]** tell him?? have you never had a crush before??

 **[From Hayato]** i have!! i fall in love 5 times a day

 **[To Hayato]** and do u tell these people that youre in love with them??

 **[From Hayato]** well no

 **[From Hayato]** one time I told someone he was really beautiful though and I got a ‘thank you’

 **[To Hayato]** what?

 **[From Hayato]** ushiwaka

 **[To Hayato]** ah right first year

 **[To Hayato]** but what do i do about eita!!

 **[From Hayato]** I don’t know!!!

 

 

 

 **[To Wakatoshi]** WAKATOSHI-KUN

 **[From Wakatoshi]** Tendou.

 **[To Wakatoshi]** i need advice

 **[To Wakatoshi]** about a certain someone

 **[To Wakatoshi]** u might know him

 **[To Wakatoshi]** dip-dyed hair. greatest setter since sliced bread. cute butt. pretends to dislike my nicknames

 **[From Wakatoshi]** Want to go to the café down the street and talk?

 **[To Wakatoshi]** ohhh fancy!! sure thing :D

 

 

 

 **[From Eita]** Are you mad at me?

 **[To Eita]** whaaaaaaat?

 **[From Eita]** Idk it feels like you’ve been avoiding me? It’s stupid

 **[To Eita]** ah no it’s not stupid!! sorry if i made u feel that way!!

 **[From Eita]** Is everything okay?

 **[To Eita]** yep!! what are you doing after school??

 **[From Eita]** Only homework, I guess. Why?

 **[To Eita]** wanna get tekka maki?

 **[From Eita]** again? we just went last week

 **[To Eita]** so!! i thought you’d never say no to tekka maki

 **[From Eita]** Well that’s true

 **[From Eita]** meet at the gate?

 **[To Eita]** yes!!

 

 

 

 **[From Wakatoshi]** And?

 **[To Wakatoshi]** I CHICKENED OUT

 **[To Wakatoshi]** IM SO SORRY WAKATOSHI-KUN

 **[To Wakatoshi]** I HAVE LET YOU DOWN

 **[To Wakatoshi]** i did everything we agreed on, we went out for dinner, i paid for his food but….i couldn’t ask if it was a date

 **[From Wakatoshi]** That’s okay. We have to find another way for you to confess your feelings, then.

 **[To Wakatoshi]** i love u wakatoshi-kun

 **[To Wakatoshi]** platonically

 **[To Wakatoshi]** my heart belongs to semisemi

 

 

 

 **[To Eita]** eita?

 **[From Eita]** Yeah

 **[To Eita]** why are u still awake!!

 **[From Eita]** You texted me first

 **[From Eita]** why are you still awake?

 **[To Eita]** cant sleep

 **[From Eita]** You didn’t drink any energy drinks did you

 **[To Eita]** cute how u worry over me

 **[To Eita]** i did not but thx for asking me i appreciate it

 **[From Eita]** i cant sleep either

 **[To Eita]** semi eita my absolute best friend in the whole wide world!!

 **[From Eita]** What do you want

 **[To Eita]** you were smiling at your phone earlier

 **[From Eita]** I was?

 **[To Eita]** what were u grinning at!!! was it a girlfriend (*＾▽＾)／

 **[From Eita]** Don’t have one

 **[To Eita]** a boyfriend (*^▽^*)

 **[From Eita]** Don’t have one either

 **[From Eita]** I’d tell you if I were in a relationship

 **[To Eita]** u would?

 **[From Eita]** Of course?

 **[To Eita]** do u like anyone currently?

 **[From Eita]** What is this, 20 questions

 **[To Eita]** so u do!

 **[To Eita]** you avoided the question

 **[From Eita]** Yeah I do

 **[To Eita]** oh

 **[From Eita]** You’re not gonna ask who it is?

 **[To Eita]** i have a feeling youre not gonna tell me anyway

 **[From Eita]** You’re not planning on sleeping any time soon are you?

 **[To Eita]** uh no?

 **[From Eita]** Okay I’m coming over

 **[To Eita]** uh okay??

 

 

 

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** <3 <3 <3 !!!!

 **[From Hayato]** YOU SNAGGED YOURSELF A PRETTY SETTER

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** !!!!!

 **[From Hayato]** YES

 **[From Reon]** Congrats you guys!

 **[From Wakatoshi]** Congratulations.

 **[From Eita <3]** Satori I’m in this chat

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** I KNOW :D  <3

 

 

 

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** we are always growing….and changing……as people….

 **[From Reon]** I’m not even gonna ask

 **[From Hayato]** LMFAO deep

 **[From Eita <3]** he said this because two weeks ago he said he hated shirasu but now he keeps trying to make me buy it for him

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** we keep changing…..

 **[From Wakatoshi]** I could go for some food right now.

 **[From Reon]** Me too, actually

 **[From Hayato]** LETS GO OUT!!!

 **[From Hayato]** im starving now that you mention it

 **[From Eita <3] **Where to?

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** lets get ice cream!

 **[From Eita <3] **No

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** u wound me babe

 **[From Reon]** Meet at the gate in 20? We’ll decide on the way

**[From Hayato]** SOME PEOPLE are late

 **[From Eita <3] **Only 5 min. We’re on our way

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** we lost track of time ;))

 **[From Hayato]** is this what we have to deal with now

 **[To Beautiful Swans]** yes get used to it dear hayato

 **[From Hayato]** ugh

**Author's Note:**

> semi: god tendou is annoying
> 
> someone: yeah no kidding i hate him lol
> 
> semi: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY


End file.
